1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data analysis technology, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for isolating and cutting out figures in a design patent document.
2. Description of Related Art
When users read a design patent document, the whole document is displayed, but the figures of the design patent cannot be displayed separately. Users cannot read the figures to understand intuitively the characteristics of the design patent. Furthermore, when users want to search design patent documents that satisfy certain conditions, a search result is obtained based on one or more keywords, but keyword searches cannot be applied to the figures.